The Mighty Fall
by JetravenEx
Summary: Masquerade thought escaping the brawlers was hard enough and all he wants to do is rest. But Naga has a mission for him. To wipe out the last of a species. The mission pits Masquerade against Katie and her M. Chamelia with disastrous results. With Masquerade now crippled he turns to the one person he dares to even think to trust. Spin off of Dual Dimensions.
1. The Fall

A/N: So I was looking at Doom and Docorrus and realized not a whole lot of MaskyxJet going on presently (well its still being planned out but at the moment not a whole lot). So I decided to do a side story to allow me to have some fun with MaskyxJet and VikixSpectra. This should be just a one shot. Mainly because I don't have the time to write another long ass story.

Also I'm kind of flying by the seat of my pants here, so we'll see how this goes.

This is set where Masquerade has escaped from the hospital with help from Jet and Viki has fallen under Spectra's power.

But its before Masquerade and Spectra's brawl.

Also please note, this really might not fit in with DD since I may or may not have bird brain brawl here and 'spoilers' in DD he can't brawl worth a damn against Masky.

So just consider this a spin off story.

Anyways as you guys should already know by now, I don't own Bakugan. Or Masquerade. I only own Jet, Skylord, Mike and Hydrogator.

/-/

The sun was setting on the lake, making the blue lake glow as it reflected the bright burning circle of light turning the sky blazing orange, and casting the clouds in shades of purples and pinks as the sun continued to dip lower and lower beyond the sight of the water.

A girl with long blond hair and dressed in purple sat on the edge of the dock her bakugan sitting at her side.

"Katie," The dock groaned minutely as a tall brown haired man made his way towards the girl sitting on the edge. Katie turned to look up at him. "We'll be leaving soon, I just have to put away the evo system and we'll be good. Are you almost ready to go?"

Katie smiled and nodded. "Yes Dad, I just want to watch the sunset for a little longer." She said nodding towards the sunset.

Her father smiled as he looked out at the sunset. "Yes it is a very beautiful sunset, all right, I'll come get you when I've finished." He turned to go before he paused and turned back to her. "You did good today, you and Chamelia." He said nodding to the gunmetal gray bakugan that sat beside Katie on the ground.

Chamelia turned a whirring noise sounding as she did. "Your thanks are unnecessary, I was merely doing my job, becoming stronger and stronger to ensure we can one day take down Masquerade."

The professor chuckled. "I'm sure that after a few more tournaments he won't stand, a ghost of a chance."

/-/

"Why do we have to do this again?" Masquerade said with a grumble as he made his way towards the lakefront spiky blond hair being blown back slightly by the breeze.

Hydranoid turned to his master. "A girl named Katie who once possessed a chamelia has somehow obtained another one, and Master Naga wants to find out why, and to get rid of it."

Masquerade scowled as he reached a hand up to rub his head. It hadn't been so long since his encounter with Vanessa and her goons and his head still hurt minutely. It wasn't completely debilitating but he got the feeling if he pushed too hard the pain would get worse.

However, the pain in his head would be the least of his concerns if he went against Naga on this. For some reason Naga stressed the extermination of the Chamelia's very greatly and it made Masquerade wonder what was going on in the crazy white dragon's head.

'_But really who cares? I take out this girl again, and then I can go home and take a nap. It could be worse, I could have to go deal with the brawlers.'_ Masquerade winced at the thought, after everything that had happened these past few days he really wasn't up to facing any of the brawlers at the moment. It wasn't that he feared defeat, it was who he feared he'd meet. If Naga sent him on the brawlers he'd risk having to face Jet, and he really hadn't figured out what he was going to do about the girl in the first place. He'd rather have some more time to figure out some sort of approach to deal with her before he took the chance of running into her.

Getting back to the matter at hand Masquerade looked around for any sign of his target. When he saw the blond haired girl he smirked. _'Well least I won't have to look too far.' _

"Hey," He said as he walked towards her. He smirked slightly as the girl tensed up and whipped around eyes widening in alarm. He folded his arms across his chest, unfortunately he was facing towards the sun so his face wasn't shadowed, damned bad lighting, he'd have much rather been in shadow. Hey, if he's got to be the villain, he might as well take advantage of it as much and have fun playing up the dark and mystery of being the masked villain.

"Masquerade!" The girl cried jumping to her feet, yelping as her arms windmilled her feet not fully planted firmly on the dock throwing the girl off balance. However after a second of wobbling and windmilling the girl regained her balance and placed her feet firmly on solid ground. Heaving a sigh of relief she glanced back at the water.

"That's my name." Masquerade said making the girl's head snap back towards him. He smirked. "And I assume you'd be Katie Lowery? "

Katie swallowed glancing back at the water and then back at Masquerade, she didn't answer but a gunmetal gray bakugan ball popped open on her shoulder. "WHAT DO YOU WANT CREEP?" It demanded in a mechanical voice.

Masquerade raised an unseen eyebrow before he smirked. "Ah, I get it now, you didn't get your Chamelia back after all, you just created a replacement for it." He chuckled. "Well this should be easier than I thought." He said pulling out his field card.

Katie's eyes widened and she let out a gasp of alarm.

"KATIE, RUN." M. Chamelia barked the girl jumping before she took off running.

"Oh no you," Masquerade moved forwards reaching out a hand to snag the girls arm but the girl shoved him aside making the masked brawler stumble backwards thankfully on dry land rather than on the dock. Masquerade recovered and glared in the direction the girl had run in. She had ran off to some warehouse nearby as he could catch the faintest glimpse of light blond hair and purple just before it disappeared inside.

"Urgh, its going to be one of those days," Masquerade grumbled as he jogged towards the warehouse. "Look, can we just brawl and be done with it? I'm not in the mood for these-" He trailed off as he entered and took sight of the massive machine in front of him. "Games." He finished quietly his eyes running over the machine.

'_What is this thing?' _He wondered as he studied it for a moment. Then he stiffened when he heard it powering up.

"I WILL PROTECT KATIE." A mechanical voice above him made Masquerade look up to see the gunmetal grey bakugan perched atop a console and stomping down on various buttons.

"Master," Hydranoid began. "I don't like this." He said.

Masquerade nodded as he moved towards the machine. He didn't need Hydranoid to tell him, everyone of his instincts were telling him that something was off about this machine, he had to get it to shut off before the crazy mechanical Frankenstein could use it on him. "Right, lets disable it and then go after the girl." He said as he scanned the machine rapidly as he moved towards it grasping onto a cable and tugging hard on it.

"IT WON'T DO YOU ANY GOOD." The mechanical bakugan told him. Masquerade hissing as electricity crackled around the machine a few bolts licking at him before it got too much and he was forced to drop it drawing back.

"Perhaps it'd be better to retreat!" Hydranoid cried as the machine began to glow brightly as it powered up.

Masquerade nodded hand snapping to his pocket as he edged back, his finger tips just brushing his DT Masquerade's shoulder slumping with relief. When he tensed up feeling like something was clawing something out of him. It felt like a tickle at first in the back of his mind before the feeling grew from a soft tickle to excruciating pain exploding in his head. Crying out in agony Masquerade dropped to his knees clutching at his head screwing his eyes shut.

When Masquerade fell to his knees Hydranoid tumbled off his shoulder twitching and rolling in his own agony. His battle form appeared faintly over the bakugan ball revealing the massive four legged beast staggering about his head thrashing from side to side as he tried to fight off the strange attack. But slowly but surely parts of his form broke away until the image of his battle form shattered completely leaving nothing but the silent empty shell of a ball form left.

Masquerade continued to howl in agony the pain in his head getting worse and worse. He clutched tighter at his head fingers digging into his skin as he tried to get the pain to stop. Then there was a click and the mechanical droning sound that had been faintly present in the background petered off and the pain lessened slightly but it left Masquerade sucking in quick breaths through his teeth. Every thought that darted through hurt, and it hurt bad.

Finally the machine turned off and Masquerade rested his head on the ground below, the shock of the cooler ground made him stiffen black spots coating his vision, almost making the masked brawler sigh with relief. It meant unconsciousness was coming, an escape from the pain. He rolled onto his side the dark spots increasing rapidly as he could faintly make out a purple and yellow blob beside something white. He felt something wet run down his cheek and drip on the ground but he was too weak to wonder about it. The last thing he saw before unconsciousness took him was the two shapes moving quickly towards him.

Then everything went black.

/-/

"Oh my god." The professor said as he rushed over to the fallen darkus brawler, Katie rushing after him.

Masquerade lay unconscious on his side on the ground blood oozing out from his nose leaving a red streak that disappeared underneath the mask.

The professor rolled him onto his back as he examined the boy placing two fingers to the boys neck feeling for a pulse. "What the hell happened!" He demanded looking towards Katie.

Katie trembled and looked close to tears. "I-I don't know. He showed up to battle me and I-I got scared and ran." She sniffled. "I was so afraid he'd take Chamelia away I couldn't think about anything else but getting away. I was running towards where you were taking down all the decorations when I heard his screams." She said wiping at her eyes. "I'm sorry Dad."

Her father sighed as he rose to his feet and went over to her wrapping her in a one armed hug. "It's all right sweetie, its understandable you'd be frightened by the appearance of such a delinquent." He said casting a look down at the boy. "Well he's alive, but from the way the blood is trickling out of his nose, he's suffered some type of brain injury."

"HE WAS MEDDLING WITH THE MACHINE," Chamelia reported making the professor and Katie turn to the gunmetal grey bakugan as she rolled over to them from beneath part of the machine. "PROBABLY TO DAMAGE IT TO KEEP US FROM USING IT." She told them.

The professor scowled. "Well he got what he deserves then." He said glaring down at the masked blond. "However, we'll need to do something about him." He said as he looked around tapping his chin. "I think I'll try to move him out of here, so the authorities don't come around asking questions about the machine," He said nodding to the machine before he reached down and grabbed onto the masked brawler's shoulders ignoring the soft groan of pain that came from the boy. "Katie you go call 911 and tell them we've found this boy passed out by the docks. Nothing more." He said firmly Katie looking conflicted.

"But wouldn't that be lying?" She asked.

"No it just won't involve us telling them that he chased after you, and that he passed out after coming into contact with the machine. Okay sweetheart?" The professor said to Katie as he began to drag the masked brawler out of the warehouse. "Its for your safety as well as ensuring that the Evo Tournament carries on."

Katie still looked conflicted she looked towards M. Chamelia. "What do you think?"

"THE LONGER WE WAIT THE WORSE HIS CONDITION WILL GET, WE WILL CALL THE NUMBER AND DO AS THE PROFESSOR SAID. TELL THEM ONLY WHAT THEY REALLY NEED TO KNOW." The mechanical bakugan said.

Katie sighed. "I guess you're right." She said as she reached into her pocket to pull out her cell phone walking around the ware house to make sure nothing was amiss with the machine as she waited for the dispatcher to pick up.

'_911 what's your emergency?' _A womans voice came over the phone.

"My father and I found this boy passed out by the docks!" Katie said quickly her heart pounding in her chest. "He's bleeding from the nose and my dad thinks he might have a brain injury. He needs medical attention."

'_All right I'm dispatching an ambulance to your location, can you tell me anything else?'_

Katie's hand shook as she licked her lips. "No m'am, my dad and I were cleaning up after our event we had near the docks when we found him. We have no idea how he got there, or what happened to him."

'_Okay, the ambulance will be arriving at your location shortly.' _

Sure enough Katie could hear the faint sound of sirens off in the distance, she finished her sweep of the warehouse and began to make her way out. "I hear them, thanks."

'_No problem, do you want me to stay on the line miss?' _

"No, no, thank you though." Katie said as she ended the call and closed her phone hurrying to the entrance to the warehouse slowing down when something black and purple caught her eye. She stopped and turned eyeing the object. Then recognition dawned in her eyes, it was a darkus bakugan. Walking over to it she knelt down and picked it up. It was a quadruped with a lot of spikes and horns. It probably looked rather monstrous in battle form.

"Is this Masquerade's?" Katie wondered aloud as she looked over the bakugan.

"INDEED, I BELIEVE IT IS A DARKUS HYDRANOID." M. Chamelia informed her as Katie ran her finger over the spiky horned head of the bakugan. "WE SHOULD KEEP IT."

Katie blinked and looked at her. "What are you-?"

"MASQUERADE IS EVIL. IF HE LOSES HIS BEST BAKUGAN HE IS CRIPPLED. HE WILL NOT BE AS MUCH OF A THREAT AS HE ONCE WAS." Chamelia said tilting her head up to look at Katie.

Katie frowned as she closed her hand over the darkus bakugan looking down as she considered this. "I just, it feels wrong Chamelia," She said worrying her lower lip. "But…" She took in a deep breath and closed Hydranoid up and stuffed the silent bakugan in her pocket. "You're right, the less power Masquerade has to use on kids would be for the better."

"RIGHT," M. Chamelia said as Katie walked towards the opening leading into the warehouse. "YOU'RE DOING THE RIGHT THING KATIE, THE WHOLE BAKUGAN COMMUNITY SHOULD BE GRATEFUL FOR WHAT YOU'RE DOING."

Katie didn't say anything just nodded as she went over to the right side of the door and flicked off the light switch the lights in the warehouse going out, casting the warehouse into darkness. Katie glanced back to make sure that the machine was powered off and hidden within the darkness of the warehouse. Upon confirming this the girl headed towards the crack of light that was the outside world and stepped into the light. She paused to take in the sight before her for a moment.

The paramedics had arrived and while one talked with Katie's father, the others were loading Masquerade on a stretcher onto the ambulance. When she confirmed that none of them were paying her or the warehouse any interest Katie turned around facing the two open doors and grabbing a hold. She waited a moment gathering her strength before slamming the door shut of the warehouse leaving her father's machine hidden in the darkness.

/-/

Jenny sighed as she sat down across from Jewls to watch the latest episode of Pretty Little Liars eager to enjoy a relaxing evening after a rather grueling past few days.

"Man, touring wasn't as stressful as these past few days have been." Jenny mused to Jewls who nodded.

"Like seriously!" Jewls agreed reaching into a bowl of popcorn that had been placed in front of them on the coffee table in front of them. "I mean first we get attacked by some psycho, then we meet Jet and Viki, then we find out Jet's been taken to the hospital along with one of the brawlers, and then we go to Masquerade's evil mansion and you team up with him to fight off some aliens who were after him! Can't get any more crazy than that." She said as she tossed some popcorn in her mouth. "Granted its too bad we didn't get any information out of Masquerade before he escaped."

Jenny nodded mutely as the show began turning her attention to the big screen in their living room.

The two were just getting ready to settle in for a good 30 minutes of watching when the phone rang. They ignored the first few rings, before Jewls reluctantly snatched up the remote.

"Go grab the phone Jenny," She said pausing the show which paused it on one of the girl characters looking worriedly down at her phone with a threatening text on it. "If it's the manager I don't want to deal with her throwing a fit about us keeping her waiting." Jewls pulled a face before grabbing another handful of popcorn and shoving it into her face.

Jenny sighed as she pushed herself to her feet and headed over to the side table where a wireless pink phone was placed on its charger. The magenta haired girl reached down and picked it up before lifting it to her ear.

"Hello?" She said wearily bracing herself for the slew of commands from their irritating manager. She swore that once they got their latest album released they were throwing out their manager. She was just too ridiculously strict and uptight.

Instead she was surprised to hear an unfamiliar crisp male voice on the phone. _'Hello this is Wardington Hospital. We're calling in hopes that you can point us in the direction of the next of kin of someone who was just admitted._

Jenny blinked. "Um, depends, who was it that was just admitted?" _'Oh god is it Jet or Viki again?' _She thought worriedly.

"Who is it?" Jewls called from the couch. Jenny covered the receiver of the phone and turning to look at Jewls.

"Hospital." She said Jewls' eyes widening her mouth falling open.

"Who?" Jewls said quickly sitting up straighter as Jenny sat down beside her.

"I'm not sure yet." Jenny said moving to sit down beside Jewls changing the phone to speaker as the man came back on.

"_All we know about the young man is he's the one you and your friends brought in yesterday." _The male nurse said Jenny and Jewls exchanging looks as the man continued. _"Spiky Blond hair, wears a mask? That ring a bell? You admitted him yesterday under the name… Masquerade?"_

Jenny nearly dropped the phone which Jewls dove to catch it before it could hit the floor.

"Um, this is Jewls. We'll uh get in contact with...someone… who…is…close to him?" Jewls said looking at Jenny as she tried to figure out how to word it. Jenny held up her hands in a helpless gesture. How was she supposed to know how to describe what was going on between Masquerade and Jet.

"_Are you sure? If you could just tell me the name, I'm sure I can-" _

"Sorry, but no thanks. We'll be in touch." Jewls said before she hung up the phone. She heaved a sigh. "Well so much for a break." She muttered.

"I can't believe that Masquerade's been readmitted to the hospital." Jenny murmured frowning as she got up walking out of the room in search of her bakupod Jewls turning in her seat towards Jenny.

"I'm not happy either! He escaped just to get put back in there, its like so irritating!" Jewls whined before turning to look back at the paused TV. "I mean we could've gotten a wealth of information out of him but NO!" Jewls said throwing up her hands. "He _had _ to escape. And look where it got him! I mean was the prospect of being our prisoner _really _that bad?" Jewls said lowering her hands and turning to look at Jenny who had walked in her bakupod on her wrist and an image of brown haired girl with a purple and white jacket and black hoodie popped up on the small screen.

"Okay did I just hear Jewls mention something about a prisoner, should I be concerned?" Jet's voice sounded tinny through the bakupod's speakers.

Jenny sighed. "Its nothing Jet,"

"Nothing! We miss out on grilling Masquerade for information and you call that _'nothing'_?" Jewls protested.

"Ah, that again." Jet said with a weary sigh. "What's brought that up? Masquerade escaped, he was injured already its better that he got away to get some rest."

Jenny pursed her lips. "Well…"

Jet frowned. "What? Oh please don't tell me you guys went after him. I really don't need to deal with that on top of everything else." She said pleadingly. "Seriously there's a new guy here that is asking to be punched every bloody 5 seconds and Viki's acting weird. Mike's acting weird all the brawlers are acting weird. I don't need you guys messing around with Masquerade and Naga right now!" She burst out faint footsteps sounding over the bakupod signaling the girl had started pacing as her image ran a hand through her messy brown hair.

"No, Jenny's still morally conflicted on the issue," Jewls said grudging resting her chin in her hand as she watched Jenny talk with Jet on the bakupod.

Jet stopped pacing and frowned. "So what's the call about?"

Jenny sighed. "Well we need you to go to Wardington Hospital."

Jet's expression darkened. "Why?" She asked as the sound of a door opening and closing came from her end and the background on Jet's side shifted as the girl began to walk down a hall.

"It's about Masquerade…." Jenny began.

/-/

Masquerade regained his senses slowly. The first thing he detected was a dull throb in his skull that made him grit his teeth. He was still trapped in the darkness of unconsciousness, but already reality was beginning to fix its claws back into him dragging him out of the senseless but peaceful and painless existence he'd been stuck in for the past… hours or so. How long had he been unconscious?

Minutes? Hours? Days? He really really hoped it hadn't been months or years. Because he was pretty sure he'd be waking up in hell for sure by that point.

Considering that the next sense that came to him was sound, which delivered a harsh high pitched voice to his aching brain. Hell seemed like a very likely option.

"We need to remove the mask!" A loud shrill voice originating somewhere to his left and growing all too closer. "He could have trauma elsewhere.

Masquerade nearly bit his tongue, he wished he could move his limbs just so he could cover his ears from the audio assault that voice delivered to him. God who the hell was that? Wait, mask. NO! No one touched the mask. He wouldn't let them!

With the threat of his identity being revealed Masquerade tried to push himself into consciousness. But the rush of willpower was quickly met with an agonizing bolt of pain that made Masquerade let out a hiss and his hands moved up on their own accord to the grip the sides of his head.

Why, why did his head hurt so much?! Was it just one too many conscussions? But he didn't recall hitting his head again. What happened-

He felt hands reach for the mask and tug at the glass making him instinctively tighten his grip. But he was in so much pain his grip was weak and he could vaguely feel someone prying his hands off his mask and begin to tug the mask away. He could feel the band beginning to slide upwards and the feel of the glass against his face beginning to fade.

"No!" He rasped weakly, not fully sure he'd said it out loud or in his head. But it did little as his last line of defense continued to be brutally ripped away.

It was then he heard a loud bang, a lot like a door making contact with a wall after being thrown open.

"What the heck do you think you're doing!" A very familiar voice shouted growing louder and clearer as its owner rushed to Masquerade's side. Masquerade heaved a sigh of relief as the prying hands let go of his mask and his mask was fixed back into place. "Leave the mask be!"

"Who do you think you are barging in here!" The shrill voice countered. "We need to check for trauma."

"It's a head injury!" The familiar voice snapped. Masquerade recognized it as a female voice and that it was familiar, very familiar but the name was escaping him at the moment. Along with a lot of things. Oh how his head HURT. "What do you need to go looking at his face for?!"

The other voice spluttered and Masquerade heard the faint click of heels as his 'assailant' took a few steps back.

"That was exactly what I was trying to get at!" Another voice. How'd he miss that? "But she wouldn't listen to me!" Okay seriously, now would be a good time to get his eyes to work or his mouth.

"Neither of you should be here! You're not next of kin!" The assailant snapped so loud it made Masquerade cringe.

"I am, I'm Jet Raynet, me and Jenny brought him in yesterday!" Jet? retorted. "He has no next of kin!"

"How do you know that!" The assailant shot back.

The voices continued to argue and grow in volume until Masquerade was forced to grip the sides of his head tighter practically curling up into his side the sounds painfully pounding against his brain.

Oh god just make it stop! It hurt so much. Just-just

"Just shut the hell up already!" Masquerade snapped his voice sounding hoarse and a jagged bit of pain bit into his mind but he ignored it as his outburst had effectively silenced the room.

It was also then he noticed that when he'd burst out he'd shot up on the bed and was now glaring at 3 blurry shapes. So he could see somewhat again, wonderful.

"Masquerade!" Jet said sounding relieved though her voice was much quieter now as she went over to him and threw her arms around him making the masked brawler grunt. Blinking the boy slowly tilted his head to look down at her. Blinking rapidly to try and get the image to come up clearer.

"Agh, you're blurry still. Jet..." He muttered shaking his head slowly Jet pulling back immediately.

"Oh I'm sorry, was that too hard?" She asked him her hands still placed gently on his shoulders. Which he now noted since he could feel her rather small hands there, he realized that not only was his coat gone, but his breast plate as well.

Masquerade snorted. "No, no I'm fine. I'm…" He trailed off as his vision cleared and he could see Jet clearly now. The girl's hair was messy a couple of hairs at the top of her head standing straight up. The girls pale face was flushed to the point it was still fairly red. But considering that she had just been in a shouting match with, a glance in the direction of where he'd last heard his assailant's voice revealed a shrewd blond woman with a pinched expression on her face dressed in a nurse outfit. He felt bad for Jet and probably Jenny or Julie (he couldn't see who it was because they were too far out of his peripheral vision but it had to be one of the two as they'd be the only other two girls who'd support Jet in keeping his identity secret). Anyways irrelevant people aside Masquerade focused on Jet who was looking at him slightly concerned bright blue eyes fixed on him and head tilted slightly studying him. He watched as her eyebrows furrowed and she pursed her lips.

"Masquerade?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Masquerade said.

"I can't tell for sure but I'm pretty sure you're staring." Jet said removing her hands and placing them on her hips. Masquerade followed her hands noting the distinct lack of her purple hooded jacket, leaving her in just her white and purple shirt, which showed off her fairly decent figure. She wasn't thin or have a perfect hourglass figure, but she wasn't ridiculously heavy either. She was just… in the middle. Like she was in a lot of things actually…

"Is he okay?" Jenny asked coming over to Jet who brought a hand to her chin tapping it thoughtfully.

"I'm fine." Masquerade said coolly turning to Jenny fighting back a wince as a twinge of pain erupted in his head. It seemed that unlike last time where he was relatively painless after waking up in the hospital and attacking mike whatever had happened this time had some… lingering side effects.

"Well if he's fine then you." Jet said turning her attention on the unwanted intruder in the room, narrowing her eyes. "Can leave,"

"What! But I need to check him over!" The nurse spluttered looking like she was just a moment from stamping her foot. "If I don't he can't be cleared to leave."

Jet scowled. "That wasn't a request, you're disturbing the patient." She said before she glanced at Masquerade raising an eyebrow.

Tilting his head before Masquerade smirked slightly at Jet, though he wiped his face of any expression as he addressed the nurse turning his head only slightly towards her. "You're voice is particularly grating, and I fear your presence worsens my condition." Masquerade said in a deadpan which made Jet smile slightly. Nodding in approval the girl turned to look smugly at the nurse.

"You heard him, out. We'll send for a doctor if we need help." Jet said making a shooing gesture with her hands.

The nurse scoffed as she grabbed her clipboard that was on one of the bedside tables and hurried out shooting a dirty look at Jet and Jenny as she went.

Jet heaved a sigh of relief. "Geez, what is it with all these assholes these days, first Bird brain and now bitchy nurses, what's next?" She said shaking her head before turning to Masquerade. "All right so out with it, what happened?" She asked frowning slightly. "I let you get away and you come back barely 24 hours later with another head injury, although apparently much worse," She said.

Masquerade frowned tilting his head. "How so?"

"You were bleeding from your nose." Jet said studying his face. "And since you're wearing your mask without pain and it doesn't look broken its likely because of brain injury." Jet put her hands on her hips. "What the hell were you doing to make things worse! I thought you were going to rest!"

Masquerade scowled. "Believe me I wanted to! But Naga gave his orders, that I had to…" He screwed up his face hissing as a spasm of pain made him reach up to grab at his head. Jet reacting and reaching for him as Masquerade sat down on his bed.

"Should I call for a doctor?" Jenny asked tentatively moving towards the door.

"No!" Masquerade bit out. "No Doctors, not now, it'll pass." He said glaring at the pop star. The girl hesitated looking to Jet who shrugged.

"He's going to throw a fit if we bring a doctor in we're best off trying to find out what happened, then I'll leave him to the doctor." Jet said ignoring Masquerade's dirty look in her direction. "Anyways, what did Naga say you had to do?" Jet urged reaching out a hand to touch his arm.

Masquerade frowned trying to think without inciting too much agony in his head. Scowling he shut his eyes tight and fought to find it immediately receiving a bolt of pain that made him cringe for his trouble.

"I can't remember." He said at last shaking his head.

"Well it must've been severe." A voice commented popping out of Jet's pocket, Masquerade blinking as a bakugan flew up to Jet's shoulder. "Me and Reaper went through all your stuff and found your hydranoid's missing."

Masquerade gaped at the bakugan his eyes widening. Then Jet sighed and shook her head.

"Drat so much for asking him what happened." Jet muttered before she turned to Masquerade raising an eyebrow. "You look like you've just seen a ghost, or something like that, what's the deal?"

"Your bakugan is talking." Masquerade said simply gesturing to Skylord. "And you aren't reacting at all."

Jet blinked and tilted her head exchanging a confused look with Jenny who looked worried. "Um yeah bakugan talk, your hydranoid talks, heck I even have Reaper who was yours and he talks. Right?" When she saw Masquerade's expression not change at all. "Reaper, come here." She said as the bakugan sighed and popped open and flew up.

"I don't see why I have to help, you know I hate him," Reaper grumbled glaring at Masquerade.

Masquerade however was shaking his head slowly. "Okay, maybe I haven't woken up at all." He muttered.

Jet face palmed. "Oh god," The girl moaned waving her hand at Jenny. "Go get a doctor Masky's somehow forgot about bakugan talking, I mean you're the one who tells Dan that bakugan is more than a game!"

Masquerade scowled as Jenny nodded her head and hastily ran out of the room in search of a doctor. "You're sending out to get a doctor to check my head when I find it odd that the plastic toys are talking?" He said. "I'd think not finding it odd would be crazy." He grumbled folding his arms across his chest. "Then again I can hear them, so maybe I am losing it."

Jet growled and stamped her foot. "I am not a figment of your imagination."

Masquerade tilted his head. "Hmm, well it's a possibility if you think about it. You care about me, maybe even love me despite all the bad I did. Perhaps you are something my lonely mind produced and that I've convinced is rea-"

He trailed off as Jet drew back her fist and socked him in the gut. Masquerade gasped as he doubled over wheezing clutching at his stomach.

Jet glowered down at him eyes narrowed blue eyes blazing. "Was that a figment of your imagination?" She said cracking her knuckles. "Cause even though I can't smack you upside the head. I can still kick you. And trust me if I kick you it'll hurt." Jet said and Masquerade growled gritting his teeth.

"That was unnecessary." Masquerade grumbled rubbing his stomach as he straightened up. "Noe I've got to wonder if maybe I'm the sane one and you're the crazy one."

Jet grumbled and rolled her eyes. "Do you accept that this is reality and this is not going on in your head." She asked as she stepped back folding her arms across her chest her two bakugan setting down on her shoulders.

Masquerade sighed still rubbing his tender stomach, now he knew why he'd worn his breast plate. "I guess. I mean that did hurt, and after spending so long under with no pain seems weird to still be unconscious and feeling pain. So yes, I guess this is reality." He said frowning. "Although its insane." He muttered.

Jet sighed. "Guess it'll have to do." She said. "Anyways, why are you bellyaching over my bakugan talking," Suddenly a thought dawned on her and her eyes widened and she jabbed a finger at him "Heck you even mentioned Naga! How do you explain away that talking bakugan!"

Masquerade paused at that. He considered her words, as he tried to picture Naga in his head. His mind summoned the image of a creepy green goblin like creature with ugly hair and he tried to connect Naga's name to it but as he thought about it he realized it didn't match up. The creepy monster wasn't Naga he was someone else… Hal-G! Yes yes that was Hal-G, then who was Naga.

Masquerade screwed up his face as he tilted his head back and thought hard tapping his fingers against the matress.

"Is he okay?" Skylord asked not too quietly breaking Masquerade's concentration.

"Hush Sky, he's thinking." Jet said frowning.

Masquerade shot Jet and Skylord a glare before fixing his gaze on the ceiling. He could feel a headache on the edge of his mind but he ignored it. He had to figure this out first.

Naga, Naga who was Naga. He thought of every instant he'd spoken with Naga.

'_Masquerade has already explained why the Dragonoid continues to live.' _

Masquerade frowned as he recalled the line. At first the voice seemed odd but then it clicked to him that it was indeed Naga's voice. But the voice was too harsh to be human. But if he wasn't that goblin creature.

Pain skyrocketed through Masquerade's head making the blond cry out in pain grabbing at his head as images raced through his head. Clutching at his skull, images of a scaly bone dragon floating in front of him speaking to him, using mind control upon a group of 5 kids, Naga banishing two other talking bakugan to the doom dimension.

But although the images and memories came through the pain was a constant too. It made the blond double over screwing his eyes shut clutching at the sides of his mask. The pain was like waves, they'd smack into his head, recede for a moment and then hit him again and again seemingly getting worse and worse.

Masquerade bit back a cry of agony. Then he felt something warm wrap around him enveloping his side. Masquerade tilted his head and bumped against something soft.

"Its okay," Jet mumbled, "I'm here." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. "Just let it flow." She murmured.

Masquerade winced reaching out a shaky arm to grab onto Jet's shoulder as the pain continued to run through him.

Jet didn't move away or protest his actions she just remained there steadfastly and unmoved.

Several minutes passed with Jet hugging Masquerade tightly letting him rest his cheek against the top of her head his breath rustling her thin golden brown hair. She didn't complain as the hand on his shoulder tightened and dug into the skin and muscle as pain went through him. She just stood there supporting him.

Masquerade heaved a sigh. "I feel all right, you-you were right, Naga is a talking bakugan and… I don't know… But it was just like…" He frowned as he looked at Skylord. "Like I was stuck between thinking bakugan were just toys and I just wanted to be the best like I had in the past," He grimaced. "But at the same time I knew I was Masquerade who served Naga an evil bakugan who wanted me to send bakugan to the doom dimension. And that I knew bakugan were living entities."

Jet frowned. "You thought Bakugan were toys like you had in the past, like you half forgot what you knew?" She said and Masquerade could feel her tense.

"I guess so why?"

Jet winced pulling back. "I think I have an idea of what happened now." She muttered. "Does the name Chamelia ring a bell?" She asked.

Masquerade's eyes widened as he remembered Naga ordering him after it just yesterday. "Yes! Yes! That was my target. Apparently there was another one he wanted me to get rid of." He said snapping his fingers. "I went there and-and…" He trailed off.

"And?" Jet urged moving to stand in front of him looking at him in the face.

"And…" Masquerade grabbed at the side of his head. "I can't remember…" He muttered. "Its all a big blank."

Jet frowned. "Well that's not good. But it's a good thing I have an idea what may have happened." She said moving towards the bedside table and retrieving a card case and handful of darkus bakugan. "Once the Doctor's cleared you we're going to have to go on a hunt."

Masquerade tilted his head as he took his gear from her attaching the bakugan to his belt, picking up his card case and opening it intending to make sure he had all his cards. "Hunt after what?"

"I'll explain once we're out, I want to make sure you're up for the amount of info I'll dump on you." Jet said folding her arms across her chest as she walked over to the window tapping her toe softly on the ground.

Masquerade scoffed. "I'm not made of glass you know, I can handle it." He muttered as he pulled out his cards and his eyes widened as he went through the cards until he was all the way through his 'deck' "Is this some kind of joke!" The masked blond snapped suddenly throwing the cards down onto the bed and rising to his feet rounding on Jet.

Jet turned blinking in surprise. "What? What's a joke."

"These!" Masquerade snapped holding up a handful of the cards. "I can't read them at all! They're written in some kind of foreign language I can't make heads or tails of! What have you done with my stuff!" He snarled advancing towards her. Jet's eyes wide.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about! No one touched your cards!" Jet cried as Masquerade grabbed her by the biceps and pushed her back against the wall. "Hey! Back off!" Jet cried eyes widening as Masquerade leaned over her scowling mask glinting dangerously.

"Then explain to me why can't I read it!" He snapped shoving the cards in Jet's face.

Jet blinked giving them a once over. "They're third judgement, Dimension 4, and Joker's wild! What are you on about?! I can read them just fine!" She said shoving him back. "Jeez calm down!" She drew back eyes narrowed distrustfully. "I'm trying to help you! Why are you attacking me."

Masquerade scowled working his jaw as he looked down at the 3 cards he held flipping and turning them over in his hands. No matter how he looked at them he couldn't make heads or tails out of what they said.

"Give me one of your ability cards." He snapped holding out a hand for Jet's card.

Jet gave him a glare crossing her arms across her chest. "Why should I! You attacked me!" She retorted edging back and jerking her head away from him. "I'm waiting for the doctor to get back before I try to talk to you."

Masquerade heaved a heavy sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm-I'm sorry, its this isn't something I'm used to okay Jet? Just please let me see one of your cards." He reached a hand towards her.

Jet turned to look at him eyeing him a moment. Before she huffed and reached into her belt withdrawing a card. She glanced at it to find out what it said before she handed it to him.

Masquerade nodded as he took the card and examined it. His mouth ran dry. Just like his cards, he couldn't make heads or tails of what the card was telling him.

"I-I can't read it." Masquerade said quietly making Jet gape at him.

"But that's aftershock, its just one word at the top and an explanation at the bottom." Jet said taking the card from him and holding it in front of him pointing at a mishmash of symbols at the top. "That says Aftershock." She says before she points to lines of symbols that Masquerade doesn't even know where to begin to try and comprehend it. "And it explains here how it works…" She trailed off eyes wide with horror as Masquerade clenched his fists and turned away. "You really can't read it?"

"I can't…." Masquerade said quietly. "I can't read it at all! Damn it all!" Masquerade snarled punching a nearby wall.

"But how are you going to-" She asked reaching a hand to cover her mouth.

Masquerade raised his head and looked at her his throat tightening.

"How the hell am I going to brawl?" He whispered to her.

/-/

A/N Okay really rough start, forgive me guys.

Uh oh Masquerade can't brawl anymore! Oh NOES! 0.0

Anyways I know its not the greatest so sorry bout that. I hope it was enjoyable anyways.

So tell me what you guys think, if you want me to continue or if you don't like it.

I'm hoping to keep this from getting too long but it all depends on how it goes.

Which will make me sad because I thought this was a good idea.

But anyways you know the drill REVIEW tell me what you think about it.

I really really want to know.

SO REVIEW DAMNIT!


	2. Shattered

A/N Well I tell you one thing, I sure feel old. 18 years of age. And I'll be approaching my 5th anniversary of fanfiction writing this October.

Ya know I went through my fav authors list today and I was shocked. Shocked and a bit appalled. Three writers that I had liked had deleted their stories but left their accounts up with a zero. One said their stories were so horrible that they apologized for their work! Stating that it was the action of a young girl who didn't know any better.

You want to know something?

Dual Dimensions was the product of a 14 year old girl, on her way to high school who didn't know better. Every story that came after that was the same.

I've grown and matured, as a writer, as a person, but I've also had troubles. I recognize that it can be hard to put so much effort into this and get what seems to be so little back.

I've met many authors and people here. Some I met on a single bakugan forum my freshman year, and I met the guy who would be my first boyfriend, my first ex, and a good friend of mine. I met whatever-my-name-is-XD who left because the haters couldn't stop hating on a girl so talented it pains me to think she won't be coming back. I looked up to Clonegirl who I believed could write Masky even better than I could. But she left, growing weary of writing for a series that didn't speak to her anymore. And then apparently growing weary of writing for any series anymore.

I've met many wonderful artistic people who've put so much effort into their fanfiction and then watchd as they just… faded away. As the spark died. I understand that many moved on to bigger and better things, but some of them, left behind their fans who still cling to hope of an update. And others took their works down entirely the stories forever lost.

But I've met many newer younger writers, some who still like bakugan, and were my age when I started.

So I've decided, that every so often, I'll try to recognize a new writer in our community. I actually have a list of 3 young writers already who I am very excited about them joining us!

So keep an eye out for the next chapter of DD or The Mighty Fall, and I'll direct you to them and their stories.

Chapter 2

Masquerade felt like he was going to be sick, his hands started to shake minutely. The fist that had hit the wall began to loosen as he shook, he slumped with his side pressed against the wall ignoring the clattering sound of his cards falling to the ground.

'_I can't brawl,' _The words echoed in his head as he looked blankly at the wall beside him before he let himself slide to the floor. _'Everything I've worked for, all the deeds I did, all for nothing?!" _As soon as he hit the floor he curled up on himself wrapping his arms around himself as he pressed his head into his knees. He worked his jaw as he fought to quench the feelings rising inside him.

"Masquerade?" Masquerade blinked as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He slowly lifted his head to look up at Jet, concern etched over her face, her eyebrows furrowed. "Are you okay?" She said softly.

Masquerade gave a sharp snort of laughter. "Oh I'm just peachy Jet!" He snarled scowling gritting his teeth as he felt the tightness in his throat worsen. "I just found out that I can't take part in the one thing that gave my life meaning!" He shouted. "What the hell am I without brawling?!" He said slamming his fist into the ground.

"Masquerade-" Jet began tightening her grip on his shoulder but Masquerade shrugged her off as he felt a sob rising up which he struggled to hold back.

"I'm nothing!" He said his body seeming to slump his hands unclenching as he rested back against the wall, his head hitting the wall making sparks of pain lance through his head though Masquerade paid it no mind. He looked at her and choked out. "I'm nothing."

Jet stared at him and then her eyes narrowed as she knelt down beside him, Masquerade remaining unmoved slumped against the wall head tilted back his breathing quick. Jet wrapped her arms around him from the side making the blond blink as Jet hugged him.

"You're not nothing," She said gently hugging him tightly. "You're Masquerade,"

Masquerade snorted. "That's right." He said dully. "I'm the best brawler," His head lowered. "Naga's right hand man and the most hated kid on the planet." He said closing his eyes. "Take away my brawling, and you're left with the most hated kid on the planet."

Jet released him and shifted so she was in front of him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, Masquerade opening one eye eyeing her. Jet smiled softly. "I don't hate you." She said. "Julie doesn't hate you, nor does Jenny, and neither does Mike." Her smile broadened. "That's four kids that don't hate you."

Masquerade just shrugged. "And what about the million other kids who might not mind seeing me dead?"

Jet pulled back from him looking aghast. "They wouldn't want to see you dead!" She cried. "Masquerade you have to-"

"Have to what? Get a hold of myself?!" Masquerade snarled glaring at her his mask glinting brightly. "I don't have any part of myself left to get a hold of!" He spat then with a jerk of his head that made him feel sick he said quietly. "Just go away Jet, I want to be alone."

"Masquerade-" Jet said imploringly to which Masquerade responded with moving forwards and shoving her away from him making the girl cry out as she fell backwards and landed on her back.

"Just go!" He snapped turning himself so his side was resting entirely on the wall. "I want to be alone." He said.

He could hear Jet picking herself back up. The girl dusting herself off. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He could see her battered blue jeans standing a few feet away. Her feet shifted side to side a bit, as the seconds ticked by. For what felt like eternity for Masquerade the girl walked out. The door shutting with a bang.

Once he was alone, Masquerade did the one thing he had sworn he wouldn't do ever again.

He buried his masked face in his hands and broke down.

/-/

"Haha! I win again!"

Beyond Masquerade's hospital room, where the number 1 was falling from grace. Another kid was getting shot down.

At the brawling park by the fountain, two kids had just reappeared from their recent brawl. One kid, a black haired kid with a crazy hair style threw back his head and burst out laugh hands on his hips. Across from the laughing black haired kid a much smaller boy lowered his head and looked down at his feet and the blue bakugan ball that lay there waiting for him to pick it up.

Christopher sighed as he knelt down and picked it up his bottom lip quivering slightly. He looked up as the kid approached tossing his three bakugan balls in one hand.

"ha ha, that's 3 times in a row I beat you this week," Travis said with a sneer as he caught his bakugan. "Wanna make it an even four tomorrow?"

Christopher pushed back tears as he shook his head. "I don't know." He mumbled lowering his eyes. He yelped as Travis grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him up so they were eye to eye, Travis crouching slightly.

Raising his clenched fist he brought it so that it was mere centimeters from Christophers cheek, "Oh yeah, well my little friend here says you'll show up," He said with a soft war cry punching Christopher lightly on the cheek the littler kid tensing up. "So you'd better be here, or we'll engage in a different kind of brawl." He said with a laugh releasing Christopher and letting him drop.

Christopher hit the ground with a whump the boy grunting in pain, as Travis shoved his hands in his pockets whistling as he walked away head held high in victory.

Christopher sniffled as he reached out to pick up the bakugan he'd dropped again, eyes tearing up as he looked down at his juggernoid, his favorite bakugan. "I hate losing." He sniffed as he clenched his fist around Juggernoid. "I hate it so much." He whimpered. "Why can't I win?"

/-/

Jet sighed as the door to Masquerade's hospital door clicked closed behind her, the girl stepping away from the door before she let her back hit the wall, and she slumped against it eyes staring blankly ahead.

'_Masquerade's in a bad place right now,' _She glanced off to the side watching a few nurses pass by in the hallway. _'It probably doesn't help that he lost the one thing that truly distinguished him from Alice.' _She lowered her eyes. _'Poor guy.'_

"Man this sucks." Skylord said popping open on Jet's shoulder. "I mean, did you see his face, he was like totally out of it."

Reaper popped open on Jet's other shoulder. "If you ask me, he had this coming, I just wish it'd happened sooner." He remarked.

Jet frowned. "Reaper, he's very injured, the fact that he can't read the cards means he has brain damage, likely in the linguistic center of his brain."

"Or, it could be connected to the whole him forgetting bakugan talked." Skylord suggested.

Jet frowned. "That is a possibility." She murmured grabbing her chin. "But the machine was supposed to take only memories…" She muttered.

"Machine?" Reaper echoed.

"Yeah what machine? Masky never mentioned a machine." Skylord said rocking to one side.

Jet sighed. "I suppose I can tell you guys, so Sky you remember how I told you that I'm not from this world, and in my world we have a show that sort of features the people and events of this world?"

Skylord nodded while Reaper jumped.

"What?! You never mentioned such a thing to me!" He said sounding shocked.

Jet sighed eyebrows furrowing. "It kind of got forgotten in the confusion of everything that's happened since I got you Reaper. Sorry, anyways you and well the brawlers, Masquerade and a few other people of this world are characters in a show back in my world. So I kind of knew what wass going to happen," Her eyes narrowed. "How-"

"Then you know what's going to happen next?" Reaper said sounding alarmed. "What happens? Does Naga win, do the brawlers win? Does Masquerade get his? Do-" Jet grabbed him and forced him closed silencing him. She waited a moment before releasing him and Reaper slowly popped back open.

"If you'd let me finish, I was about to say the events have changed." Jet said placing him back on her shoulder as she folded her arms across her chest. "For starters, you weren't supposed to escape the doom dimension, Preyas was supposed to fight Marucho not be rescued by Sky and Fireblick, Masquerade wasn't supposed to get attacked by aliens, and he most certainly wasn't supposed to lose his ability to brawl!" Jet sighed. "So at this point I really can't predict anything anymore because everything's changed too much and new events are popping up in place of events that were supposed to happen."

There was silence for a moment Reaper twitching slightly. Jet and Skylord exchanging worried glances before Reaper let out an aggravated cry of rage.

"I wasn't supposed to escape the doom dimension?!" Reaper cried jumping up and down in agitation. "What madness is _that?_"

Jet shrugged. "You weren't important to the plot." She said simply.

Reaper went very very still at that seemingly gaping at Jet standing stiff and unmoving.

Skylord eyed him a moment before she bobbed her head thoughtfully. "So anyways, now that's been explained, you were saying, about the machine." She turned to look at Jet.

Jet narrowed her eyes. "It was in a spin off story of Bakugan." She said. "It was called Bakugan the Evo Tournament." She said. "Masquerade was in all of one panel." She added face falling slightly as Skylord flopped over on her side groaning, Reaper unfreezing to do the same.

"The machine, Jet?" Skylord pressed flapping her wings rapidly as she righted herself.

Jet blinked and then she nodded. "The machine, oh right! Anyways as the title stated it was a story about the evo tournament, which is basically a tournament designed to help orchestrate a bakugan's evolution. Particularly the evolution of one bakugan." Jet narrowed her eyes. "Mecha Chamelia."

"Chamelia?" Reaper echoed. "Master banished the last one in existence to the doom dimension at least several months ago!" He said. "How did she get it back?"

"She didn't." Jet said frowning. "It's a mechanical replacement, hence why its called Mecha Chamelia and not just Chamelia. "

Reaper nodded. "Ah, I see."

"Is that the machine?" Skylord asked. "But how could a bakugan cause so much brain damage?"

"Well if someone chucks you guys hard enough-" Jet began smiling slightly her two bakugan sighing.

"Lady Jet!" Reaper said. "Surely you jest! We could cause pain and prove to be a distraction, this is true, but we could not possibly cause brain damage to the extent that Masquerade received." He said jumping up and down. "So what really happened."

Jet sighed. "Right, see the machine is what's speeding up M. Chamelia's evolution." She said "It draws in several gs from the bakugan at the start of a brawl during the evo tournament. The winner of the brawl gets the gs back, but the loser has their gs added to the pot stored within the machine before getting added to the victor's power at the end of the tournament."

"Whoa, that's gotta be a lot of gs." Skylord said wings twitching. "I can see why that would speed up evolution."

Jet shrugged. "Well it's about 5 or so gs, which depending on the number of participants could lead to the pot being anywhere from 100 gs to be added, to say 160 gs, possibly even 200 gs."

"That could still be large enough for some bakugan to top hydranoid." Reaper remarked. "Any bakugan over 350 gs, could easily draw even, and if they continued to participate they could greatly surpass him." He mused.

"So was that why Masquerade was hurt? He got his ass whipped and his mind just shut down?" Skylord suggested.

"As amusing as the idea is, it is unlikely, Masquerade is nothing if not composed." Reaper said.

Jet tilted her head to the side. "It is a possibility. But I have a different theory." Her bakugan turned to focus on her. Jet's eyebrow furrowing as she closed her eyes. "See the machine doesn't just suck in g-power. It sucks up the bakugan's self, as well as the brawlers memories of them being anything but lifeless toys." Jet bit her lower lip. "And if a bakugan gets too close to the machine, or it participates in the tournament enough, they lose their whole identity, they become nothing more than soulless toys for the children to play with."

Reaper and Skylord stiffened. "WHAT?!" They shouted making Jet wince.

"Thanks, I didn't need my eardrums anyways." She said as she rubbed her right ear wincing slightly. Then growing serious she nodded. "Yes, so you're left with bakugan who have no souls and kids who don't even realize that their bakugan were alive to begin with." Her two bakugan shuddered in horror. Jet swallowed. "My guess is Masquerade got too close to the machine, and maybe" She clenched and unclenched her left hand at her side. "Maybe, he lost the brawl with the machine active, but what I think… Is that they just activated the machine with him in close proximity, taking Hydranoid's soul and putting Masquerade in the position he's at presently."

"Could it do that?" Reaper asked rocking to the side.

Jet tilted her head. "Considering all the recent head trauma he's been through, and the fact he didn't immediately recall that bakugan weren't really toys, its highly likely the machine took his knowledge of how to read the ability cards as well. It can take memories, so why not our internal ability to translate the cards?" She said.

Her bakugan were silent both of them looking at each other and at Jet.

"So now what do we do?" Reaper asked.

Jet opened her mouth to answer when she saw Jenny rushing over towards her, a graying man with a lab coat following after her.

"Jet!" Jenny cried waving, "I managed to get the doctor," she said gesturing to the man beside her. Then expression sombering she asked. "how is he?"

Jet frowned. "He's… Okay. He winces a lot like his head is hurting him, and well aside from that he's mostly okay." She decided she'd leave out the 'didn't remember bakugan could talk' or the 'can't read his ability cards anymore'. While there was a slim possibility it was rooted in another problem she didn't want the doctor to confine Masquerade to the hospital any more than necessary. Unless it turned out Masquerade couldn't read normal English, in which case yeah there was something wrong with his head besides whatever the machine had done.

The Doctor nodded. "Was he able to tell you what happened?"

Jet shook her head. "He doesn't remember."

The Doctor frowned. "That is troubling we should-"

There was the sound of something hitting the ground and smashing, followed by a loud crashing noise from Masquerade's room.

"What in the world-" The Doctor said turning and throwing open the door, Jet and Jenny right behind him the two pushing past him into the room.

They gaped as the curtains on the hospital window billowed out wildly in the sudden wind that was in the room, the window shattered with only a few shards remaining.

Jet and Jenny rushed over to the window the two taking care not to step on any broken glass as they peered out the window.

"Thank god we're on the first floor." Jenny muttered as she spotted the ground just a few feet away from the window. "Else he could've been badly hurt."

Jet nodded. "But what is he up to?" She wondered aloud taking a step back raising a hand to grab her chin. "Where could he possibly be going?" She muttered as her eyes swept the room stepping back to get a better look. She paused when something snapped and crunched under her foot. Frowning she moved forwards and looked down, eyes widening.

"No." She whispered as she crouched beside the object on the ground. Tears pricked her eyes as she realized the gravity of the situation a hand shakily reaching out to touch the broken glass, before her hand stopping several inches above it. Swallowing heavily she pulled her hand back holding back tears.

Jenny walked over to her eyes widening. "But that's-why would he?" She looked confused alternating between looking at Jet and at the broken object on the ground.

Jet sniffled a few tears sliding down her face. "I don't know," She whispered raising her hands to her face and covering her eyes shaking her head. "I really don't know."

In the middle of the room, smashed into several pieces with the headband stubbornly clinging to a few tiny shards…was Masquerade's mask.

A/N: Oh no Masky!

Anyways, that's all I've got for now, so enjoy, and please tell me what you think.

Also, let me remind you that while I feel bad that people have given up, I do understand when people are busy, and that they can't update all the time, so please be understanding all, I do have college which is very important and a lot harder than high school was.

So anyways, here's the newest chapter, review, tell me what you think and what you predict is going to happen next.


End file.
